Duelling Lessons
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Hermione is taking duelling lessons with Snape. This particular lesson teaches the importance of positioning.  Warnings: PWP, bad language. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.


Duelling Lessons

_Miss Granger,_

_ Your duelling lesson is now scheduled for six-thirty._

_Head of Slytherin House_

_Potions Master_

Hermione gasped, shoving her books and parchment into her bag, her ink and quill following closely. _That bastard! That's fifteen minutes away!_ She hurried from the library, tucking her wand into her sleeve. She dared not be late.

Arriving at the Defence classroom with five minutes to spare, Hermione caught her breath before knocking.

"Enter," came the reply. Taking a calming breath, she opened the door. "Ms Granger, thank you for being punctual," said the dark man.

"Professor Snape," she greeted.

"Tonight's lesson will be on non-verbal spellcasting and strengthening your duelling stance, as well as aim and focus." He stood before the teacher's desk, arms folded. "These are important steps to becoming a duelling master. They are also steps to learning how to perform non-verbal, wandless magic," he smirked, and suddenly, the desks were lining the classroom walls, clearing a space for them to practice. "Do you think you can handle all of that, Ms Granger?"

Hermione nodded, impressed. The professor's smirk broadened as she nodded her understanding and acceptance.

"Firstly," he began, stepping forward, unfolding his arms. "Your stance; in a duel, or even battle, you must learn to focus on not only your opponent and surroundings, but your body's positioning. You must control your body so that you may dodge offensive spells, but also to give your own spells more power."

Hermione felt like she should be taking notes. Instead, she nodded.

"Take your preferred position, Ms Granger." She nodded, stepping back slightly with her right leg, turning sideways, raising her left arm behind her, pointing her wand at Snape's chest. He sneered. "That is a weak stance," and he proved it. He flicked his own wand and sent a hex at her. She stumbled back with the impact and shock; she hadn't even seen him draw his wand!

Scowling, she stood straight once more, awaitingfurther instruction.

"Come here," he ordered. She licked her lip nervously, before stepping forward. When she was a few inches from him, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and moved her body to his own preferred position.

His hands slid along her arms, raising them, moving them gently, and testing their strength. He then moved on; his hands gliding along her torso, skimming her breasts, landing on her waist, moving her to the side, turned slightly to her left. His hands continued to roam, correcting her stance and posture.

He knelt before her, his hands running from her waist to her arse, barely covered in her school skirt. His strong hands cupped her bottom, making her tense the muscles, before moving to caress each thigh, positioning them, slightly bending her knees, broadening her stance.

Lastly, he caressed her ankles, gently moving her feet to support her weight evenly. When he was satisfied with his adjustments, his hands roamed back over her body, and tested the strength and litheness of her anatomy.

He ghosted his thumbs over her nipples, feeling the hardened peaks through her flimsy blouse.

He moved her with firm caresses, making her knees buckle. She held in a gasp here, a moan there. She held her hands still, keeping herself from touching him in kind.

As his thumbs grazed her nipples, she failed to keep a slight gasp from slipping. She didn't miss the smirk, the raised eyebrow, or the twinkle in his obsidian eyes.

"Good. This is a much stronger stance. Now, to keep your focus on your body," he flicked his wand once more, and before she could utter a _Protego_, her clothes vanished. "This will help," his smirk became a wicked smile; the twinkle in his eyes became a flame.

As the cool air hit her body, Hermione almost dropped her stance to cover herself. It wasn't that she was ashamed or embarrassed about her body; in fact, she had no real opinion of it one way or another. She wasn't fat or scrawny, but being naked was a personal thing; being naked before your professor was a little daunting. She focussed on keeping her breathing as even as possible. If her chest heaved a little, it didn't matter; it made her breasts look good anyway.

She noticed her teacher was trying not to let her nudity affect him completely. At this, she allowed herself her own smirk.

"Excellent," he whispered, his voice deepening, almost husky. "Now, cast a spell, non-verbally; and step forward, dropping your left arm." She did so, aiming a laughing jinx at him. He blocked it, nodding in approval.

"Good," he came closer, "Adjust yourself," and even as he said 'yourself', his hands were on her, gliding and caressing; fondling and moving. He had her somewhat squatting; her wand half raised, her balancing arm level, making her feel like the _Karate Kid_.

X

Severus was straining to keep himself from flinging off his robes and fucking the girl right there.

He could feel his cock throbbing, hot and heavy between his legs. Only the folds of his teaching robes gave him cover. He ran a palm over his crotch when he came to a halt behind her.

He looked down, seeing her firm little arse so tense as she squatted before him.

"Now, cast _Protego_ when you think I'll attack," he flicked his wand again, sending a charm straight at her exposed back. She reacted a second too slowly; the spell hitting her as the protection charm went up.

X

Gasping, Hermione very nearly collapsed. Her professor had sent an unknown spell at her, causing her body to tingle and vibrate. From her belly to her nipples and groin, humming vibrations had her breathless and wet. She could feel the heat building; the moisture sliding down her thighs. She could smell her own arousal. Groaning, she shifted slightly.

X

Severus stepped closer; almost so he was standing on her. He leant forward, a hand coming to her elbow.

"Now, another stance – particularly favoured by Bellatrix LeStrange, I'm told," he let her arms relax a little, bringing her to an upright position, his left hand between her legs, fingers rubbing her hot, wet little pussy; his right hand guiding her torso – fingers splayed between her breasts, as he brought her back against him momentarily, before his left hand left her folds – earning him a disappointed moan – and pushing her forward slightly, exposing her dripping cunt; her tight pink anus winking at him. He raised her wand arm slightly, instructing her to aim a colour-changing charm at the wall behind the desk, upon his command.

X

Without warning, a strange, pleasant, sensation overcame her.

Her arse was tingling – from the inside!

She felt stretched and empty; wet and ready. His hand came around to cup her breast, his lips were at her ear, murmuring 'now'.

As she cast, he thrust inside her, making her buck forward, missing the back wall, instead blasting a post from the staircase to the adjoining office.

X

She was so tight; even after he'd stretched her magically.

His prick was sheathed in lubricated glory; her sphincter clenched around him, sucking him in further.

His hands tightened on her hips, holding her still as he composed himself. He revelled in her moans as she gave up duelling practice and rubbed her clit slowly. He could feel her fingers wriggling inside her, as she fingered herself desperately; trying to fuck herself back onto him simultaneously.

He gave a slow thrust, testing their status, before grabbing her hands, pulling them behind her, bending her forward slightly, and fucking her raw.

One hand held her wrists in place; the other held her to him by way of her sex; one finger inside, thrusting, rubbing her g-spot; the others playing with her folds; his thumb rubbing her clit.

He used her own fluids to give her wet friction, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

X

He fucked her hard. And fast.

She could feel his cock pulsing; his fingers rhythmically fucking and rubbing her, inside and out.

She moaned, clenching herself around him, hoping to hear him lose control. She was rewarded with a small gasp, erratic thrusts and harsh fingering. She ground herself on him as best she could while her hands were held behind her.

Suddenly, his lips were at her ear, puffing hot breath, giving her goosebumps. She turned her head, locking their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Shocked, he let her go, his hands coming to her hips, allowing her to finger herself as he pumped into her anus, giving him a better hold on her hips.

X

Severus held in his groans, opting to better use his lips; latching onto her neck, sucking a bruise onto the delicate flesh.

Soon, he needed more; more contact, more friction.

His right hand came to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing and pinching until settling between them once more; his left resuming its place at her dripping centre, joining her little fingers inside herself, rubbing and pumping.

They were aligned, back-to-chest, flush together. He bent her over like an animal, fucking her into submission.

Her moans and mewls and gasps drove him closer and closer; his hands worked faster and harder, wriggling inside her, against her, as his pelvis snapped to e He HHe and fro, his cock buried deep within her most private orifice.

He let slip a moans he felt her clenching around him; heard her short, sharp gasps as she came around their fingers, causing her anus to clench tighter and tighter; her vaginal walls squeezing their clenched fingers.

He could feel their fingers through the wall of muscle, tickling his cock, adding to the sensation. He fucked into her as hard as he could, his sac slapping against her thighs, making deliciously-obscene sounds in the otherwise quiet classroom.

Finally, he came. It was sudden, but no less satisfying, as he rutted against her, his fingers still entwined with hers, inside her.

As he slipped from her passage, she let out a whimper, disappointed to be so empty again.

Spinning her around, fingers sliding out with a squelch, he lifted her, bringing her to sit upon his desk.

Gently, his lips came to meet hers, giving shallow kisses, lingering only briefly, before he leant to worship her breasts, only to crouch before her and bury his face in her lap.

Her legs spread for him, allowing him to lap up her fluids, suckling her oversensitive clit; her head lolling back as she moaned, bringing her hands to her nipples, pinching and twisting until she came once more; her juices flowing forth, over his lips, his tongue, down his throat with an appreciative moan.

Before he rose, he inhaled deeply and smirked down at her flushed face, her dilated pupils.

"Your concentration broke. You fail, Ms Granger."


End file.
